


Wincest Love Week 3

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopting, Angst, Baking, Bodyswap, Confessions, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Going to the Beach, Holidays, Hypothermia, M/M, Magic, Mermen, Phone Sex, Pies, Pining, Pining!Sam, Pranks, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sickness, Stanford, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dean winchester is a bottom, last summber before stanford, prank gone wrong, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a week worth of headcanons written for Wincest Love Week, for the topics provided per day. /tags added as chapters are added<br/>1. Bodyswap - [this one's a headcanon only- I'll probably write a drabble for it later]</p><p> 2. Of Phone-calls And Beach Days -Phone smex happens and they go to the beach. [also an hc i'll be working on]</p><p>3. Mermaids or Mermen?! -prank gone wrong + cursed into mermen (day 3) [tiny fic/drabble]</p><p>4. Last Summer Before Stanford- Sam and Dee's last summer together before Stanford [another lengthy hc, which i'm working on]</p><p>5. Hypothermia in July -[another lengthy hc]</p><p>6. Late night Confessions -[complete drabble] </p><p>7. Adopting Together -[complete little drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodyswap

  
Dean likes the new height and has a hard time keeping his eyes away from his-Sam’s? _his???_ ass…and okay this is confusing coz he’s in _Sam’s_ body and Sam is in _his_ and Dean is able to notice his butt and maybe he can forgive Sam for always staring and the weirdly placed smacks... Maybe.


	2. Of Phone-calls And Beach Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone smex happens and they go to the beach.

Sam and Dean have some emotional and messy phone sex, after working separate cases each, and are missing each other way too much. 

  
After the Sam gets his heartbeat under control and the call has ended, he convinces his tired body to at least shower before he takes a nap. 

  
Only the water was freezing and ends up waking him up and all alert. He decides to drive to that beach he saw at the outskirts of the town and decides to pay a visit because he remembers Dean’s been wanting to go to one and how earnestly he’d talked about it last time. Plus, he’d be able to make sure it’s a nice, clean enough beach if he will decide to bring his brother here later.

  
Once there, and scouring the place, he’s glad to see even crowded couples are able to have privacy. That would be perfect. 

  
The thought barely crosses his mind when a body collides against his, and _woa I’m sorry I didn’t see you there_ \- and _Dean? Ohmygod what are you doing here?!_  

  
Once the shock has worn off and Dean can’t stop looking at him as if it’s been years and hugging or patting him, Sam decides to screw later plans, he’s gotta screw his brother senseless right now till he’s boneless from pleasure and doesn’t look like he’s been aching, and hey that partitioned spot seems lovely and _yes Dean, just shut up and follow me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didn’t know how to go about this so i decided to combine both- the beach and the phone sex and i’m sorry i’m so shitty i really hope you enjoy this lil ficlet sized head canon xD  
> (also, i'll probably be expanding this into a drabble too pretty soon)


	3. Mermaids or Mermen?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prank gone wrong + cursed into mermen -cause I couldn't just pick one  
> (day 3)

Sam would be disconcerted by the thrill he was feeling as Dean read the words- but he _wasn’t_ , not at the moment; and he was sure the feeling would catch up later, but for now he chose to be the younger brother who found amusement in causing his brother disdain.

Dean finished reciting the incantation and waited. Nothing happened for a moment, and Sam edged closer to where his brother stood at the edge of the lake. 

He rolled his eyes and moved closer still, not so cautious anymore, and was about to snark at his brother to do it again cause he _probably got the pronunciation wrong, Dean_ when there was a boom, followed by what sounded distinctly like thunder clapping and thick smoke appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them both.

Sam coughed and heaved a breath, trying to make his way out but fell onto the wooden plank with a thud, hearing what was probably Dean’s weight dropping too not too far off away from himself.

The smoke cleared quickly after that, disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared, and he nearly gasped as he took in the sparkling emerald tail his brother was seated upon instead of his _legs_ , and his shirt and jeans very much in tatters beside his glimmering body.

Dean seemed on the edge of a freak out, staring wide-eyed at his hands, which now had green, netty webs between the fingers, and green scales that littered his arms.

He’d been so mesmerized by the sight of his brother that he wasn’t able to laugh when Dean’s head shot up, frantic eyes clashing with his own. However, he  _was_  shocked at the words that came out of that plush mouth.

“S-Sammy… What the hell… Why are we  _mermaids_?!”

Excuse him. _We?!_

That’s when he looked down at himself and released an annoyed groan. He was now sporting the same features- fish tail and webbed fingers and all, but in light brown shade instead- as Dean. This wasn’t supposed to happen! He smacked his forehead and when his eyes found Dean again, a weirded out expression on his brother's face, he couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed chuckle.

“I guess I shoulda done more research to avoid a prank going wrong… Also, I’m pretty sure we’re mer _men_ …unless of course there’s something you wanna tell me.”

He barely missed the boot his brother hurled at him as he plunged into the water, laughing. And okay, maybe it had gone horribly wrong, but they’d be fine as long as they were together.


	4. Last Summer Before Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dee's last summer together before Stanford

Sam decides to make the last summer worthwhile even though he keeps changing his mind about whether he has to go to Stanford asap, or if he can wait another summer. 

Of course, by midsummer his mind's made up and though parting with Dean would be painful, he knows he can’t take this opportunity for granted. Dean doesn't know.

And yes, he's coaxed Dean into more than sharing a bed- first just touching then going for more. Dean’s curious, and smart and has always been able to pick up on the little things, especially when hey concern Sam, and one day while John’s thankfully away and he’s sinking into the warmth of his brother, he can almost swear Dean knows, though he doesn’t say a word.

When he leaves, it is to the sound of John’s harsh words and Dean’s silent tears and he doesn’t look back, knows he can’t leave with the way Dean’s crying to be the last memory of him. Perhaps Dean knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another hc i'll be working on


	5. Hypothermia In July

The first summer Sam spends at Stanford he’s hurting. Without endless classes and projects to focus on, his mind drifts towards his dysfunctional mess of a family- and ultimately, to the one person that had been his anchor for so long. 

  
There’s only a handful students left here besides himself, the rest having gone back to their families and that makes the echos of dean’s memories ring louder in his head every waking moment and it’s becoming harder not to give him a call and run to wherever he is. 

  
John’s parting words, coupled with the fact that he selfishly or _not_ selfishly?! had turned his back on dean- _his family_ \-  nearly a year ago,  stop him from doing that.

  
He’s cold, and tired, and hungry but he doesn’t want to eat despite the starving fatigue he’s feeling because at the same time he’s nauseous. He’s drifting in and out of consciousness and he thinks about how Dean would have taken care of him after kicking his ass for _catching a friggin cold in July Sammy!._.. and he would have laughed if he’d had the energy, but he doesn’t so he falls asleep, not noticing the tiny smile pulling at his lips, or the warmth that starts to spread inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lengthy drabble again]


	6. Late night Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [complete drabble]

Sam’s used to crawling into Dean’s bed since a small age. He didn’t want to stop anytime soon, but he knew with the subtle ways Dean was trying to use to make prepare for that eventuality.

Dean, on his part, tried to put a stop to that when they got older, especially when Sam followed him into the teenage, and Sam knew it was only the right thing to do, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of betrayal that Dean would make him go to his bed.

Sure, Sam had grown like a weed since hitting 14, but he still didn’t like sleeping on his own. He wasn’t scared- hadn’t felt fear from the monster-under-the-bed for a long time now. But, it did hurt when Dean brought some random chick home, or would tell him he’d probably not be back for the night- though that rarely happened because even if they slept at the girl’s place, Dean would crawl back home in the middle of the night.

Sam knew the jealousy and the hurt he felt were wrong. That the feelings he’d developed for his brother at some point were wrong. Were sick. And if Dean ever found out he wouldn’t be able to stand those words spilling from Dean’s mouth.  
 _‘Oh God Sammy, you’re messed up.’ ‘You’re dirty.’ 'What goes on in that filthy mind of yours?’ 'Guess everyone was right… You are a freak.’_ He’d woken up crying to countless nightmares of the sort- to the words being spoken in that sweet, lazy drawl only his brother could manage. Those were the worst nightmare. The others he handled well, where Dean’s voice was filled with anger and a hurt that Sam couldn’t understand in his dream.

And he would have laughed at the irony if he were someone else, because it was Dean who’d rush to his side after the nightmares and wipe away his tears and lay down next to him, just like old times. And he would fall asleep to Dean running his hands gently through his hair, and if they woke up with him spooning Dean, he would never show any anger towards the younger boy. And it was another blessing that Sam never understood, but Dean would never tease him about crying. He would never ask about his nightmares either.

But there were nights when he wouldn’t wake up screaming or fall out of bed or have done some other crazy stunt to get Dean running to him. Some nights his eyes would shoot open and he’s have to sit still for a moment to get his soaring heart rate under control. On those nights he’d crawl into bed behind Dean and just hold him till his brother would fall asleep again, having stirred at the disturbance from Sam crawling in, no matter how silent he’d been.

Those nights he’d talk to Dean, just whispered ideas and thoughts and aborted sentences murmured into Dean’s shoulder. Sometimes Dean would give a barely half-awake reply, but most of the times he’d be fast asleep.

Today was one of those nights, and Sam waited patiently for Dean’s breathing to become even again.  
He resisted the urge to shift his legs, not wanting to stir Dean again, because he had finally decided to confess things to Dean today that he never would in the light of day. Never to an awake and coherent Dean anyway. 

He waited a while after he felt the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of the other’s chest where his arm had been draped over Dean’s torso. “Dean, I’m so sorry I’m this messed up… I can’t stand to think how disappointed you’d be Dee, but I can’t- It’s not in my control.”

He sighed softly, mentally kicking himself for breathing out onto Dean’s shoulder - _what if it wakes him?!_ \- but shook his head when the other just continued to breathe softly.

“I dunno when it happened. When I became the freak I’d been running from becoming wherever we went…but I did become it. ’m sick, and I’m so sorry.”

He gulped a breath down silently, eyes screwed shut tight. “I’m in love with my brother. What kind of a monster am I? I ache when you’re with some random girl, and I hate myself for the thoughts screaming in my head that I should be the one taking you apart piece by piece and making you come undone, only to put you back together again. That I can give you what those girls never can or will.”

He clenched his fingers into fists to keep himself from digging them into Dean’s skin. “And it’s worse because I don’t even feel the need to do all that to you if you’re not with some stupid girl. I-I could just be happy knowing you love me despite this awful disease I have.” He stopped abruptly, not trusting himself to go through this confession without breaking down or screaming and waking Dean up. That would just be pointless. The whole thing would blow up in his face and he would lose Dean completely.  

This confession idea was stupid- he never should have acted on it. He took a deep, calming breath and pulled Dean closer slowly after he’d calmed down. His face pressed in the crook of Dean’s neck, and his arm around him like a vice, he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

In his eagerness to forget he’d confessed to a sleeping back, Sam wasn’t awake for the shuddering breath that Dean pulled in after his breathing had evened out. And he definitely wasn’t awake to hear the drip-drop of Dean’s tears onto his pillow before he’d quickly wiped them clean before stroking the arm wrapped around him once before trying to get some sleep- which he was sure wouldn’t come for several nights now.


	7. Adopting Together

Dean had wanted to adopt a kid, and he knew he was being childish with how he practically threw a tantrum in the bunker the first time Sam said no to that. He knew he was wrong, especially considering their lifestyle, but that didn’t stop him from sulking around for a week.

Sam for his part had found Dean’s antics to be amusing, after the first day of walking on tiptoes around him and wondering if he’d been cursed with mild period- problems. On a level he knew that Dean would come around though, and maybe it was okay for him to show his dislike for not being able to adopt, considering how he’d always get along with the little ones where ever they went.

Dean was currently baking another batch of pies- a habit he’d gotten into when they’d worked a case in the town in the local orphanage.  He’d been sending in baked goods every week, and who was Sam to stop him when he’d get to see first hand the smiles that lit up the little one’s faces each time they went.

Sam walked into the doorway and leaned against it for a moment, waiting for Dean to turn around after he pulled the last of the pies out. He cleared his throat just as Dean set it down and waited with a barely concealed smile as the other turned around.

Dean was just glad Sam had waited for him to keep the pie on the counter before announcing he was there, because he was sure he would have dropped it, hunter or not.

“No need to look so shocked Dee,” Sam chuckled. “I thought since we can’t adopt children, and you really- _we_ really would enjoy raising something together, I figured a little puppy might do.”

Sam waited for Dean to respond but he was still gazing wide-eyed at the dog. 

“Well, I um, considered getting a cat, but you’re allergic so… I got her from the shelter.”

Sam was honestly becoming wary of Dean’s silence and was about to ask if he was even okay with the whole thing but Dean had already rushed over and was trying to take the puppy from him, who for her part was eagerly trying to move into Dean’s arms.

  
As Sam watched Dean ruffling her fur and the happy barks she made, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly. This had gone better than he’d hoped.


End file.
